This disclosure relates to precursors for deposition of boron-containing films.
Boron-containing films may be used as coatings on fibers or other substrates for providing oxidation resistance, lubricity, thermal stability, moisture resistance, hardness, or other desirable properties. The boron-containing film may be deposited onto the substrate by vapor deposition from multiple precursors that react in a gaseous state to form the boron-containing coating. As an example, the precursors may include substituted boranes, borazines and/or substituted amines.